


Lessons in Love and Leaving

by Shipsterella



Series: Lessons in Love And Leaving [1]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Feels punch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipsterella/pseuds/Shipsterella
Summary: "IT WAS NEVER REAL!"A fight and its subsequent apology. Will it be enough to make her stay?





	Lessons in Love and Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> Andy's POV with her thoughts in italics.

I found myself kicked out of the townhouse.  
It all started when Cassidy, in a fit of teenage angst, went too far and found herself kicked out of the townhouse.  
I was trying to teach her a lesson. What Cassidy didn't know was I was never more than five steps away from her for the entire hour of that particular lesson, hidden away from sight but unable to allow anything bad to happen to my more headstrong daughter. She was never in anything resembling danger. I was sure of that.  
Once Miranda found out, though, it was clear I would be learning a lesson of my own.

\-------------Flashback-------------

"You took it upon yourself to kick MY daughter out of MY house without even telling me?!"  
 _She's yelling. She never yells. This isn't good._  
"You should have heard-" I start to explain but abruptly, I'm cut off by a raised hand.  
"The details of your recklessness do not interest me." Back to La Priestly in a flash, she continues in her deadliest whisper, "Pack your bags and get out. If it's good enough for my 15 year old daughter, it's good enough for you."  
"But Miranda, I-"  
"OUT!"  
 _More yelling._  
"I was just trying to show her you can't just do things like that, that actions have consequences -"  
"Oh? Is that all? Well, consider this part two of that lesson. Leave."  
 _Dragon Lady. A mask. How did it come to this? I have to stop this before we say something we can't take back._ All the emotions of the day come out at once "IT WAS NEVER REAL!" I yell as loud as I can, desperate to make her understand, desperate to break through, desperate to stay.  
She freezes. Her face contorts into a look of pure terror as all her fears become real in an instant. She's not breathing. Her gaze is distant, her eyes glazed over. She slides down the wall as she starts hyperventilating.  
I'm by her side, holding her, rocking her before I realize what I'm saying, a mantra of sorts, over and over: "That's not what I meant. We're real. That's not what I meant. I love you. I didn't mean us. We're real."  
Her eyes are vacant but her breathing starts to steady.  
"I could never mean us. We're real. That's not what I meant at all."  
I start wiping her tears as we rock and my mantra continues. "Oh, Miranda, how could you think for a second we're not real? How could you even consider that? Don't you know how much I love you and the girls? We're so real. I would never have let anything happen to Cassidy. Or Caroline. I love them like they're mine."  
"They are." She barely whispers. A little color has returned to her face and she's breathing lightly but normally again.  
"It was only for an hour and I was there the whole time. She never left my sight." I reassure her. "I was trying tough love, which by the way, is only tough on the parent, and I -"  
That earned a slight chuckle which caught me off-guard.  
"I'm sorry, Miranda. I should have talked to you first. I overstepped."  
"No, no. You are their Ma and I should have known you would have cut off your own arm before kicking one of them out of our home and your life."  
 _Our home. Progress._  
"I wasn't always Miranda Priestly. I was born Miriam Princhek. When I was only a little older than the girls, my Mother kicked me out. I had nothing and nowhere to go. I fought for everything I have today because I had no choice."  
"Oh, Miranda, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."  
"No, you wouldn't. But you're not her. You love our girls."  
"I do. I'm so sorry it all got out of control so quickly."  
"No more apologies except the one I owe you, darling. I'm sorry for doubting you. I'm sorry for implying Cassidy isn't your daughter and this isn't your home. It's been more of a home since you came into it than it ever was before you. I'm sorry I let my past and insecurities take over and doubt you, even for a second. I don't deserve you or the love you show me and our girls. But most of all, I'm sorry that I haven't made you my wife yet and I intend to rectify that if you'll let me."  
 _I can't believe I got one apology, much less, what, 4, wait, what was that? Wife?_  
"Mir- wait, what?"  
I look into her eyes searching for some kind of hint about what I think I just heard. I had to be imagining this conversation, hell, this whole day.  
All I can find is love.  
"Yes."

\-------------End of Flashback-------------

What a lesson that day was for all of us, a lesson in loving and _not_ leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is shamelessly begged for. Good bad, or indifferent, I just want to hear your thoughts. :)


End file.
